User blog:EarthlordEditor/The Last of "Mothman" Chapter 2
Chp 2 Havonek's sight began to return as the blinding cast's effects wore off. He blinked, expelling the remaining fuzzy blackness that had shrouded his eyesight. When his vision was finally restored, he looked up at the beaming Great Elder before him. Pliny's horizontally slitted eyes looked wrong in his all-too humani body. Pliny even offered his hand to help his friend up, but Havonek did not take it. He did not like the idea of coming into contact with a humani. Havonek drifted up from the ground with no help using his newly sprouted wings, and stared at Pliny. "What do you want from me? Why have you brought me here?" "Why?" Pliny questionned, "Because I need your help." The Great Elder looked his friend up and down, "And I don't think that you would have come if I had asked." "How about asking nicely for a change?" Havonek replied, "That usually works." Pliny paused. "...It won't work this time..." he said, as he quickly found something to do with his hands. Havonek frowned. "What do you want?" Havonek repeated. "I...well...T-that is," Pliny stuttered around his slightly forked tongue,"There is no easy way to say this to you, but..." "Pliny, get on with it!" "Ah yes, well," Pliny paused and regained his stature. "I've talked to an old friend recently, and he and I both think th..." "Did that 'old friend' happen to be a certain Mage?" Havonek spat the word Mage. "Now, now, Havonek, I really do think that what ever happened between you two, you should put it to rest and become friends again." "Don't say that like you know what I went through," Havonek's voice was unnervingly calm. He turned away from the humani-looking Elder, and had the first proper look around the Shadowrealm his friend had created. Pliny had always been fascinated by the mountains full of lava that sometimes appeared on the surface of the Earth, and had, in turn, filled his Shadowrealm with them. As far as the eye could see, there was a black and nearly baren wasteland, filled with bubbling, smoking, and dormant volcanoes. But among the throng of the everlasting lava pools, there were trees sprouting from the surface of the ground, sprinkling the landscape with little heaps of green. The sky was unnaturally bright blue, slightly tinged with volcanoe smoke that was consistently ploomming into the air. "Well, anyway, we, uh, talked about something important to the future of the world, and we need your help." Havonek laughed a short and cruel laugh. "I'm never associating with the Mage again, Pliny. You know that as well as I do." "Havonek, Abrah... " Pliny stopped," The Mage and I, we need you, and your sister. Besides, she's already agreed to help," he finished quickly. Havonek turned back to his friend, eyes flaring. "So you think that just because my sister agreed to whatever you've planed in that tower of evil, that I would be so foolish?!" Havonek yelled. Pliny took a step back. "You don't understand. You just don't understand! That man, that THING . . . he is not what he seems. Everyone thinks he is so pure and GOLDEN that they don't realise what he really is!" Havonek's angry red aura started steaming off of him, mixing the smell of smoke with the suffocating stink of volcanic sulfur. "I promised her that I would never trust that man again. And I intend to well keep on that promise. I counted on him once, and he let me down. I will not let my guard down again. Ever again!" Havonek felt pure hatred coursing through his black veins. He saw the look of fear on his friends face and looked down at himself. His aura was turning several shades darker. It was now a deep black red, and it was covering his body in armour that pulsed like a heartbeat. Havonek stopped himself, a put his hed in his hands, hiding himself from Pliny. The armour silently faded. Pliny stepped forward and put his hands on Havonek's furry back. "Look Havonek," his voice soothing, "I know that you aren't on the best of terms with Abraham, but this is no longer about us, It's no longer about any of us. It's about the future." "And what's so bad about the future, Pliny? That is what you haven't told me." Pliny paused and considered his answers. "There is an evil amassing in the future, an evil that will eventually halt the world in it's footsteps towards greatness. And that evil is planing to come back to this time to put a halt to it's problem forever." Havonek looked up at his friend's eyes,"And I suppose he's shown you this in one of his little ' time trips '," "Yes, and what I have seen has been ghastly," Pliny sighed, "What he suggests we do... It will make both you and your sister into feared legends, folklores that will scare the children for the next several centuries." Havonek chuckled slightly, but it turned dark when he continued, "Plinius, I have been feared and will always be feared by Elders. I do not mind." Pliny actually laughed, his tongue flickering from his lips, "My dear friend! You have mistaken me, and for that, I am sorry, " Pliny smiled widely. "What do you mean?" "You've received the impression that the future is that of the Elders, well, you are wrong." Havonek frowned, eyes glinting with a vicious red, "Then what does the future belong to?" "You will see. But for now, you need to come with me." Pliny laughed again, "And you may not like where." "I'm not going to ask." "Good. I always liked the element of surprise." And with that, Pliny the Elder hardened his grip on Havonek, his turquoise aura shining around them both, and they were gone from the volcanic Shadowrealm. And for the second time that day, everything went black. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts